Quiet Observations
by Sologirl102
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles directed towards my favorite couple, KanameZero, since I felt bad for not contributing to the collection, and they are a fascinating couple to observe.
1. White and Wishful Thinking

White

White implies innocence, purity. Completely hypocritical, of course, considering it's a school uniform for vampires. But for Kaname, it fits. The depravities of the world can't touch him. It's not blind naivety, as it is for Yuki. Instead, it's cool intelligence. He's clever enough, wise enough, _perfect_ enough to predict and defend himself against the actions of would-be corruptors.

Exchange terse words that sail over Yuki's head. Just as well, she wouldn't appreciate her idol being abused, even by her best friend.

Stick Bloody Roses to his heart, watching as intoxicating blood eyes narrow in annoyance. Insult his honor, alienate the Night Class completely.

Burn all bridges, so there won't be the temptation to run to him and confess.

After all, vampire hunters can't love their prey, and mutts can't live happily ever after with princes.

_I do not own Vampire Knight, I make no profit off my writing._


	2. Married Couple Realizations

Realize

I wonder if Kuran realizes we are an old married couple. Constant bickering with no real malice (though I'll be damned before he finds _that_ out), and the successful raising of one daughter.

Yuki always runs to me for comfort, protection, subtle encouragement. She runs to Kura- _Kaname_, we are "married", after all- for praise, a pat on the head for hard work. Neither of us will suffer those who make her cry. Hell hath no fury like that of parents whose child is hurt.

…No, he can't realize it. Otherwise he'd stop viewing me as a rival, and himself as a love interest. But eventually, before it's too late and I'm dead, he'll figure it out. And if he's exceptionally brilliant, he'll realize I love him. That stupid, arrogant, _blind_ bastard. One of these days, I swear I'll shoot him.

_I do not own Vampire Knight, I make no profit off my writing._


	3. Plotting and Stumbling

Disclaimer: I do not own, and make no profit from, this manga, or any of the characters.

Plotting and Stumbling

It was common knowledge Zero and Kaname had strong feelings for each other. Even the fangirls noticed, when they weren't _kyaa_-ing over Ichijo or genuflecting before Aido.

Zero's scowl would deepen when talking to Kaname, and Kaname's eyebrows would twitch a miniscule bit with the effort of not furrowing into a glare. Everyone else thought it simply meant the two boys hated each other with a passion. But not Yori. Oh no, she knew for a fact that they were wildly, madly, deeply in love… or lust. And she had _proof_.

Yori knew the signs. The long, emotionally-charged (one girl had gone so far as to describe them as _smoldering_) gazes into each others' (completely gorgeous- damn pretty boys to hell) eyes, the fact someone had to interrupt those looks before violence (passionate necking) ensued, and the persistent denial that involved constant attention to Yuki.

But what really cemented Yori's belief was the time she (intentionally) stumbled, almost collapsed, into Zero's arms while he was standing in front of Kaname. Yori _accidentallyonpurpose_ clutched his shoulders, fluttered her eyelashes, and gasped his name in gratitude. ('Gasped' being the operative word.) His _first _name… without honorifics.

And it was worth the immediate speculation that followed about their relationship. Because while the groupies chattered, the Night Class looked freaked out, and Zero asked if she was okay (she was _ecstatic_), Kaname _growled_. And Yori could _feel _the jealous glare burning into her back with the pain and intensity of a thousand toothpicks on fire.

Let the Yaoi fangirl's radar for Unresolved Sexual Tension between sizzling hot boys never be doubted or mocked again.


	4. Sonnet 116

Sonnet 116

Kaname reread the lines, translated them quickly into Japanese, and began to work the meaning out. Clearly it was a love poem, one of Shakespeare's sonnets, but what was it supposed to mean? _Let me not to the marriage of true minds/admit impediments_... Marriage of true minds, those similar to each other, equal. To be equal was to be on the same ground, staring eye to eye. He always had to look down to see Yuki. (He didn't with Kiriyu, though.) But they were equal, weren't they? Admittedly they did not think the same, as Yuki always believed the best in people, and he the worst. That was to be expected, as Yuki hadn't grown up in Ichijo's house, as he had. She had been raised by an idealist, without the knowledge that the world was driven by blood, literally and figuratively. (Kiriyu knew this, he had to. He'd been baptised by blood when he was around five, or at least according to the information found. No wonder he always appeared slightly guilty when looking at Yagari.)

_Love is not love_.A bold thing to say, that love was not love... what did a poem know anyways? It couldn't judge love. Wait, the lack of punctuation implied the sentence continued. _Which alters when it alteration finds/or bends with the remover to remove/oh no! it is an ever fixed mark/ that looks on tempests and is never shaken_. Ah, that made sense. Love _wasn't_ love, if it shifted constantly, or bent. Bent? If something bent, it would eventually break. What could break love? Day students "broke" love all the time, as his vampire hearing could attest. Someone was always screaming about how they couldn't date a cheat- infidelity. Infidelity would break love. But it didn't this time, he'd forgiven Yuki for giving her blood to someone else- although how could she be so _stupid_! Did she not realize that he loved her, worshipped her? He wasn't subtle in his affection. She must have known. So how could she have let Kiriyu bite her, drink from her, taint her, and then later smile at Kaname like she'd done nothing wrong? (At least Kiriyu had the sense to be ashamed- the tips of his ears would turn red whenever blood was mentioned by anyone.)

_It is the star to every wandering bark/ whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken_. God save him from more drivel about the faithfulness and loyalty of love. (Yuki wasn't faithful, but _Zero_ was. He never so much as looked at another girl, whereas Yuki couldn't stop flipflopping over the two of them.)

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks/within his bending sickle's compass come/ Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks/but bears out even to the edge of doom_. Rosy lips and cheeks? God, they were attractive, especially since rosy cheeks came from blood vessels under the skin. The rosier the cheeks, the closer the blood vessels were to the surface. Vampires loved rosy cheeks. But they disappeared as a body aged... the poem was talking about beauty being stripped by time. Unless he bit her, Yuki's beauty would fade. Could she accept becoming a vampire and drinking blood, in exchange for rosy cheeks? No, she probably couldn't. Yuki would fall victim to what all D Class vampires did, extreme guilt and self-loathing. If given the choice, she'd most likely refuse. (Zero hadn't had a choice, and as such, he wouldn't grow older and lose his attractiveness. And self-hate suited him. Zero's eyes would glow with torment, and always have struggle in them. Shizuka had made a very good choice, in hindsight.)

The last lines of the poem were the easiest to understand, with hardly any thought necessary. If the author was wrong, then he took back what he had said, and believed nobody had ever really loved. Such a simple-looking little poem, but beware the unwary reader, Kaname thought. For it would shake foundations and create mental controversy. With that, he pushed aside his language homework, and went outside to go and observe angry violet eyes, making plans for (courting) baiting the vampire hunter turned vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor Shakespeare's Sonnet 116, and make no profit of them.


	5. Honorifics and Breathing

"Oi, Kuran!"

Kaname didn't bother to turn and greet the person calling him. Nor did he feel curiosity as to who it was. After all, there was only one person in the entire academy who referred to him without an honorific. Most used "-sama" to show respect, and even Yuki used "-san" or "-sempai," though she really didn't need to.

"Kuran, you bastard, quit ignoring me!" With an amused sigh, Kaname elegantly turned to acknowledge the annoyed Kiriyu Zero.

"May I help you, Kiriyu-kun?"

"You can go back to your dorm, Kuran. Your meeting with the Chairman ended a while ago." Kaname shivered with pleasure at being treated so casually. It was rare for him to be addressed like something other than a god. Rare, but so very pleasant.

Whenever Kiriyu said his name, regardless of the tone or situation, Kaname felt warmth, knowing that there was at least one person in the world who didn't consider him a deity meant to lead the masses. It didn't even matter that Kiriyu usually spit his name out like it was pond scum, because it always sounded as if Kiriyu was caressing it, and imparting it with value.

Sometimes Kuran would like awake in bed and try to analyze _why_ he liked hearing the prefect say his name, but he'd never make any progress. Instead, within two minutes, Kaname would forget his quest, and focus on imagining the different ways Kiriyu could say his name. (Purring it was a personal favorite.) It was juvenile, and later on he'd mock himself for acting like a love-struck Day Class girl, but it never stopped him from dreaming and fantasizing.

He was addicted, and every time Kiriyu spoke, Kaname would get a fix. And it would send a euphoric rush through his blood, but then it would fade and leave him craving more more _more_.

"Kuran?" Suddenly he could feel that ecstasy again, brought by a quizzical mouth that was puckered with worry. The sensation was overwhelming, and he could feel restraint suddenly shatter, weakened by all his previous thoughts.

"Forgive me," he barely managed to murmur before he was closing the distance between them, and kissing those lips that produced the sounds which made up his name. And Kiriyu _wasn't_ fighting back, but responding and pushing closer.

The kiss eventually broke, and they gasped for air. Their breath was mingled, and he could still taste Zero, since they were standing so close. Zero's cheeks were flushed, his eyes luminous, and his mouth was opening to say something-



"Kaname…"

-and Kaname was lost in that uncertain, bewildered, angry, _perfect_ whisper-moan.

Disclaimer: I do not own and make no profit off of Vampire Knight.

Thanks, YenGirl, for sending me the prompts. Sorry, I combined the one about honorifics with the one about breathe, and I'll start working on 'silk' very soon. Probably.


	6. Stars

Stars

"Do you ever stop and just look at the stars?" Zero had ditched patrol to lie under one of the trees on the school ground. He was resting with hands behind his head, gazing at the sky. And that was how Kaname had found him, when he'd decided to take a walk and ignore the paperwork crowding his desk.

"No, I seldom have the time." Zero snorted quietly. He'd forgotten (again) how busy Kaname was, pulling puppet strings and manipulating events to suit his interests.

"Do you want to watch them with me?" It was a rare moment of peace among the usual chaos, and Zero had every intention of enjoying it with his lov- boyfrie- companion, yes, that was neutral.

"I'd like that, very much." Kaname shed his jacket easily, and folded it to use as a cushion for his head when he lowered himself next to Zero. And for hours, they looked at the stars, while Zero pointed out all the constellations he knew, which were many.

Eventually, Kaname had asked why Zero was so interested in stars, as to memorize where they were and what cluster they belonged to.

"Stars, in your multitudes, scarce to be counted, filling the darkness with order and light, you are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night. Keeping watch in the night… and each in your season, returns and returns, and is always the same," Zero had quoted in response. That was the last thing either said until the sun began to rise and block out the stars.

_Disclaimer: I do not own and make no profit off Vampire Knight. The quote Zero said was actually lyrics from the song "Stars" from the musical Les Miserables, which I also do not own. It's an awesome musical._

_Yengirl, I have 'silk' written (I swear), and it'll be posted soon._


	7. Betrayed by Silk

Betrayed by Silk

Kaname checked the stable, grateful to discover Zero was there, unsteadily grooming the academy's demon horse. Lily probably brought the dubious comfort of never unexpectedly changing or surprising the prefect, unlike Kaname… or Yuki.

"Zero," Kaname began, hesitantly stepping across the hay-covered floor, towards the distraught ex-human facing away from him. "I'm sorry." Those clichéd words were woefully inadequate in expressing how Kaname felt about what had just happened.

"She's your _sister_?" Even from several feet away, the pureblood could see his lover's fingers twitch and tremble against the comb moving steadily through Lily's mane.

"Yes," Kaname murmured, feeling his stomach twist and buck furiously with guilt.

"And-" Zero stopped, hearing the sob he'd been holding back escape. He swallowed, and pushed it back into captivity. He continued again, voice quavering. "-And you never thought to mention to Yuki or me until now? Because God _forbid_ your sister or your lov-" he cut himself off, "her bodyguard know the truth." Lily nickered quietly bumping her nose against Zero's shoulder in a show of solidarity. "I mean, if _I_ was supposed to marry my brother, wouldn't _I_ like to know? But then again," Zero whispered harshly, "I was human, originally, and couldn't _possibly_ understand the _complexities_ of pureblood marriages. Forgive me while I marvel at the concept of legally accepting _incest_!"

Inhaling deeply, Kaname forced himself not to wince at Zero's referral of himself as _anything_ besides the vampire's beloved, and instead moved closer to the hunter, who dropped the comb and spun to meet Kaname's gaze for the first time that evening since the truth was revealed. Zero's face was ivory with shocked grief, and the teenager had lines by his mouth that shouldn't have been there for another thirty years. But it was his eyes that were the most changed, to the point where Kaname wished Zero was still turned away. Normally an expressively vibrant lavender, they were a concrete gray, hidden under too-long bangs.

Kaname extended his arm, fingers preparing to gently nudge the hair strands behind Zero's right ear. The move was aborted when Zero stepped back, flinching. And God did it _hurt_, that rejection.

"Zero…" _forgive me, please. Just say my name and let me know it will be alright_. It had not escaped his attention that Zero didn't address him at all, not even with "you bastard!"

"I think," Zero muttered, breaking eye contact to look over Kaname's left shoulder, "that you should go back to your fiancée. Yuki deserves better than her future husband fucking her best friend behind her back." His voice hadn't stopped wavering the entire time, and Zero's palms burned from fingernails driven into them.

Kaname began shaking his head frantically, denying what he'd just heard. _Take it back! _brown eyes pleaded, while charcoal screamed in response, _I can't. What's done is done!_

Zero opened his mouth, and screwed his eyes shut.

"Have a good evening, Kuran-sama, and… congratulations." He didn't open his eyes again until he'd heard Kana- _Kuran_ pivot and race out of the stables. Then he collapsed on the hay pile besides Lily, keening sorrowfully. While he trembled and shook, all Zero could think about was yesterday afternoon, where he'd lain besides a sleeping Kaname, and played with the boy's wavy hair, chuckling over how it felt the _exact same _as Yuki's locks; soft and silky to touch. It didn't seem nearly as funny now.

_Disclaimer: I do not own and make no profit off Vampire Knight._

_This is connected to Honorifics and Breathing, and not exactly following canon. I tweaked some things to make this idea work._

_So, Yen, this is silk. Look, angst! Probably not what you had in mind when you gave me the prompt, but I did what I could. The drabbles were being too lovey-dovey fluffy anyways.  
_


	8. The Shifting of Genders

The Shifting Of Genders

Everything was so _dry_ it was unbearable. Her lips were cracked, and the small beads of blood forming only added to her torment. She was so _thirsty_, and all the water in the world wouldn't fix it. Zero gagged, choking at the burning sensation of air against her throat. _Damn Hio Shizuki,_ she thought bitterly. Everything was his fault. If it hadn't been for him, the Mad Blooming Prince, her parents wouldn't have died, her beloved twin wouldn't have betrayed her, and Zero wouldn't be left to the mercy of Chairman Cross, who had the most perverted maternal instincts ever.

The only one to make the whole situation bearable was Cross Yuki, the kind and gentle prince of Cross Academy. Just his smile was enough to brighten Zero's day, and Yuki smiled constantly. Even after she'd bitten him- her train of thought was interrupted by a harsh coughing fit.

When it began to subside, she braced her hands on the floor, leaning back until her head was resting against her mattress. For several moments she stayed like that, drinking in the temporary calm, knowing she'd rather be drinking something else. The serenity was shattered when her hunter senses began tingling, alerting her to the slow approach of a powerful vampire. The only vampire who would do so was the President of the Night Class.

"My, Kiriyu-chan, aren't we looking particularly pathetic this evening." Kuran Kaname was the most arrogant bitch Zero had ever had the misfortune to meet then attempt to stab with a butter knife. Unfortunately, Yuki was almost ridiculously attached to her. God only knew why.

She watched as Kuran carefully closed Zero's bedroom door, then walked towards her. Kneeling, Kaname slowly ran the fingers of her right hand through Zero's hair. Zero almost purred from the contact (she mentally cursed who ever decided to make her scalp extremely sensitive), until Kaname fisted her hand and yanked Zero's head back. With her left hand, she thumbed Zero's upper lip, studying the exposed fangs.

"You're falling too fast, Kiriyu-chan. Yuki's blood can't help you anymore. If you continue to drink from him, all you'll do is hurt him more." Zero badly wanted to say, _No kidding, genius. Tell me something I don't know_, but decided against it as Kaname still had her hair in a death-grip. Zero may have been suicidal, but she wasn't stupid.

"I see there's nothing else to do," Kaname sighed, releasing Zero's hair and removing her hand from Zero's mouth. Kaname quickly shrugged off the jacket of her uniform, and began unbuttoning her blouse. Stripped down to only a white camisole, she gestured for Zero to drink.

"I'd sooner work a street corner."

"Don't be gauche, Kiriyu-chan. It's either me or continuing to hurt my dear boy. And I won't allow that. Now drink, or I'll tie you up and _make_ you drink." As an enticement, Kaname lengthened her right index finger's nail and sliced it across the side of her neck, forcing droplets of red nectar to form. After several moments of fierce resistance, Zero lost the struggle and lunged towards her rival's neck. In a trice, Zero's fangs had ripped through the skin, and she began gulping blood ravenously.

Kaname shivered at the initial bite, then forced herself to still. She raised her hands to Zero's tilted head, one moving to cradle Zero's neck, the other to stroke the feeding girl's silver hair that was long enough to puddle on the floor and mingle with Kaname's own brown, mid-back locks.

After several minutes, Zero's thirst had eased and she felt satiated enough to lick the bite marks away, lift her head and look Kaname in the eye. She felt so _awkward_ owing Kuran Kaname a favor. Now what was she supposed to do? As if sensing this, Kaname began to draw away.

"If you ever need blood, just come find me. I won't turn you away." Kaname gathered up her jacket and shirt, then rose and made her way to the door.

"Kur- Kaname…," Kaname turned around, looking mildly curious. "Thank you for your blood. And next time, please don't mention any preference you have for bondage. I don't ever want to think about something like that again."

Kaname's lips twitched, almost forming a smile. She glided back towards Zero, and bent at the waist. Grasping Zero's chin loosely, she smirked.

"Don't worry; I don't usually tie up my partners. It's candle wax you have to look out for." She licked a tear of blood from the corner of Zero's mouth, and then stood. When she had reached the door again, she looked over her shoulder at the mildly disturbed girl on the floor.

"And… you are welcome, Zero."

_Alright, I don't know where this came from, but I suddenly got the idea to gender-swap the entire cast of VK, and make it pre-slash (which makes this pre-femslash, or yuri). I may decide to continue this, either by writing more drabbles, or branching it off into another story (as if I don't have enough problems trying to update my stories, I'd be adding another one). Who knows, let's keep it loose. I may be completely overwhelmed by just trying to feminize or masculinize everyone's names (Luckily, Kaname and Yuki are unisex). Well, thanks for reading!_


	9. The Joys of Constancy and Inconsistency

The Joys of Constancy and Inconsistency

***

Zero had a talent for pleasures that never lasted long. He didn't like them, per se, but they were all he could see and create. He was not some DaVinci, who may have died, but whose name had lasted for centuries through his artwork.

When a snowstorm would pour down white until everything was covered, all picturesque and fresh, Zero knew something would taint the scene. Either a person wouldn't notice the view, and create a chaotic path of footprints and churned-up earth, or worse, they _would_, and feel the need to corrupt all that innocence by spilling blood and _corpsesandnaivebittenboys_- The snow wouldn't stay clean, in any case.

Sometimes, after destroying another Level E, his hands would _tingle_ to build and birth something that wouldn't result in pain. Whenever that sensation occurred, Yuki would enter the Chairman's kitchen to see some plate of pastries resting on the counter. Maybe they'd be painstakingly decorated éclairs, or red-bean mochi. And she'd devour them in a gluttonous frenzy, reasoning to herself that sweets like these were only good for a couple days, and she was doing the maker _a favor_ by making them disappear as quickly as possible. Wasn't the fast consumption a compliment to his skill, that the treats were so good, they didn't last longer than a couple hours?

She'd see Zero after the plate had been stripped bare, and Yuki always assumed his bitter expression (more bitter than usual) came from her not leaving at least one snack for him.

And when it was Yuki, herself, who was the next to change…

The fact that nothing seemed to last around Zero made him appreciate the fact Kaname was an unchanging constant. Perfect, perpetual Kaname. He was _there_, and he'd be _there_ long after Zero was dust. It gave the security of knowing one pleasure remained, and wouldn't be trampled or swallowed by the unappreciative unaware.

***

Kaname hated being surrounded by pleasure unchanging. Maybe because those things were usually ancient, and ancient made him think of Ichiou. Ichiou, who worshiped at the altar of constant beauty, with his art collection, and his traditions. Ichiou, who was a constant himself, who wouldn't _die_. Ichiou, who had no problem with targeting a _child_ as the vessel of his unnatural desires.

It was almost enough to make Kaname scream with frustration, clichéd as that might be. Because he _wanted_ change, so badly he could almost taste it. He wanted little fleeting moments of joy and grace, not an eternity of the same aesthetically-pleasing pieces that were a monument to everything that was smothering him.

Once, after a particularly bad meeting with the Council of Elders, Kaname had returned to his room nearly gagging with the horror of consistency. In a moment of temporary weakness, he had seized a vase countless centuries old, and thrown it against the wall. The sound of eternity smashing had made him grin, almost hysterically. He'd rebelled against the _sameness_, and _won_. But the next night, he'd returned from class to see another antique in place of the old, with a note from Takuma. The note simply mentioned how his good friend had noticed the original item missing, and had replaced it with something sent by his grandfather.

Upon being asked how he liked the newest addition to his room_privatesanctuary_, Kaname forced a very strained smile and thanked Ichijou for his thoughtfulness. The vice-president shrugged off the bad feeling he received from the pureblood's response, chalking it up to some political matter that was holding Kaname's attention.

For Kaname, it was almost worrying how much he depended on Zero's ever-different presence to keep him sane and afloat in a sea of bland forevermore. But what was more worrying was how Zero wouldn't always be _there_ for Kaname to depend on to keep changing. Not if Kaname didn't take drastic action immediately and make it so. The idea of breaking routine to ensure ages of novelty from a beloved lover was appealing on _so_ many levels.

***

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I make any profit off of it._


End file.
